Love Blossoms
by tenshi2708
Summary: A fluffy little story about Reina and Mikhail falling in love and being adorable.
1. Chapter 1

It's autumn again. I love the smell of the fallen leaves on the damp earth, but there is something else that I'm looking forward to this season. I start to braid my hair and sigh, Mikhail will be returning to town today. All of my life has been dedicated to my plants and research. Even when I was small I always helped uncle Mako on his orchard.

Why does he make me feel this way?

I watered all of my plants and ate breakfast before heading to town hall. I told myself I was just going to read, but I was also keeping an eye out for Mikhail.

I had to admit it; I missed Konohana after being gone for the entire summer. It was such a quiet little town and I could always find inspiration for my music there. Ina greeted me at the door as usual and helped me carry my bags to my room. I noticed that the shy botanist, Reina, was absorbed in her research like always. She glanced up when I walked in and I smiled at her. She quickly returned to her book and disappointed, I headed to my room to unpack.

He smiled at me! My heart raced and I quickly ducked back behind my book so he wouldn't see as my face turned red. How on earth will I muster up the courage to talk to him? I sighed and returned the book to its place on the shelf. I walked down to the hallway and starred at his door for a moment.

"Oh hello Reina, did you need something?"

I jumped and turned to see Ina coming down the stairs. "Oh no I was just leaving, but thank you."

"Excuse me Reina."

I felt my face get hot as I turned to see Mikhail standing behind me. I quickly moved to the side and he walked past me. He waved to Ina and walked outside, leaving me there blushing like an idiot.

Ina walked behind her desk and began so shuffle papers. "Well have a nice day Reina."

"Uh yeah," I mumbled, "You too." I walked outside and contemplated simply going home for the day, but my love for the flora on the mountains drove me to them. I walked a little slower than usual so Mikhail wouldn't think I was following him.

* * *

I wasn't sure how to approach her. Something about her timid ways made my heart-strings sing. I knew, from casual observations, that she often traversed the mountains researching plants. Truth be told, she had provided the inspiration for the song I wrote for the music festival this year. I wanted to make sure that she came to my performance this year to hear it. I knew that Cam had a lot of flowers for sale in Bluebell so I decided to head there first. Of course I had run into her at the Town Hall that morning, and she had barely looked at me. I hope she accepts my invitation.

* * *

My worries always faded on the mountains, I found comfort in the scenery and gentle breezes. I made it all the way to the Goddess Pond without running into Mikhail. I hated to admit it, but I was rather disappointed. I sat down on the edge and swirled my fingers in the water. The sun was rather warm and I began to drift off to sleep.

Someone was calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Mikhail leaning over the top of me. I yelped and blushed; he was so close to me.

He looked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, um the sun was just really warm today and I must have fallen asleep."

He tilted his head and smiled. As I sat up I noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting beside him. Curious I pointed to them and asked, "Did you get those in Bluebell?"

"Oh yeah," he said as a blush crept into his cheeks, "I actually bought them for you." He picked them up and held them out in front of me.

"Oh! Um thank you." I took them from him and smiled. "You know I have an interest in flowers form Bluebell, but with the town's rivalry I'm a little afraid to go by myself. I would ask Mako but I don't think that he would be willing to take me. I am excited to get these home and examine them under my microscope- Oh! I'm sorry; sometimes I get a little carried away."

My heart fluttered as he laughed. "It's alright, as long as you like them. I wasn't quite sure to get actually; do you have a favorite flower?"

"Oh I could never choose!" Talking to him wasn't as difficult as I had imagined.

"Are you coming to the music festival this year?"

That was a rather quick change of subject. "Well yes, I go every year."

His face flushed. "Oh good, I just wanted to make sure because the song I wrote for this year is really special. I wrote it for someone who I, uh seem to be developing feelings for."

I could feel my heart breaking. "Oh. Well I guess you're excited to perform for her then."

"Yeah I really am. I hope you'll like it."

Wait, what did he just say? Was he really referring to me?

He rubbed the back if his head and avoided my eyes as he continued, "I've had all summer  
to think it over, and I seem to have fallen for you Reina."

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I knew I had to respond, but I couldn't find the words. I held the bouquet to my chest and buried my face in its relaxing scent. I glanced up at Mikhail, who seemed to be eagerly awaiting a response. "Do you think that you could escort me to Bluebell so I can buy some seeds?"

His eyes light up, "Of course! What are you doing tomorrow? We can go then if you are free."

I nodded. "It's a date," I whisper to the flowers.

* * *

I stand up and hold out my hand to help Reina to her feet. When she takes it, my heart fills with music. When I pulled her to her feet we are standing closer than we ever had before, and she still had a hold of my hand. "Can I escort you home?"

"Yes," she says with a blush across her cheeks.

Neither one of us tried to let go, so I happily escorted her home still holding her hand. When we arrived at her door I couldn't resist pulling her into a hug. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed and returned it. As we pulled away from each other  
I felt the urge to kiss her. I leaned closer and-

"There you are Reina"! Mako said cheerily as he swung the door open, ruining the moment.

Reina and I quickly separated. "Um goodnight, come meet me at the Town Hall tomorrow." I said before quickly retreating back to my room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart fluttered as I knocked on Mikhail's door. I could feel Ina's curious eyes watching as I waited for Mikhail to answer, but he didn't take long. He greeted me with a smile and we walked together out the door and towards the mountain path. We walked together in silence for a while; I found myself a little tongue tied.

"Are you ok Reina?"

"What? Oh yes, of course. I guess I'm just a little nervous about going to Bluebell."

"Don't worry, I travel there often and the people are really very kind."

I nodded and smiled as he reached out and took my hand. As our fingers interlocked I glanced up at him and saw a small blush cross his cheeks.

"Besides," he continued, "I'll be beside you the whole time."

It was my turn to blush but he didn't seem to notice and simply began to hum a song as we continued to walk.

* * *

As I watched Reina examine every single seed and flower that Cam had for sale a melody wove through my heart. I laughed as she asked Cam question after question, and he did his best to respond but seemed a little overwhelmed by my inquisitive little companion. When she made her selection I insisted that she let me pay, and with a little persistence she allowed it. On the way back to Konohana she talked nonstop about what she was going to do with the purchases, but I was content listing to her beautiful voice. At the peak of the mountain I asked, "Do you want to take a break by the Goddess Pond?"

"Um ok," she responded.

I really wanted to get home and study the plants and seeds Mikhail had bought me, but I also wanted to spend more time with him. I agreed to take a break at the pond with him and was pleasantly surprised when he leaned over and kissed my cheek. My face turned as red as the falling leaves and he mumbled, "Sorry."

"I-it's alright," I manage to say. I quickly lean over and peck his cheek before saying,

"Thank you. You've really helped my research."

He begins to laugh and I soon join in. I'm so glad that he doesn't seem to mind my  
constant chatter about my work.

"Would you like to come to my lab and assist me?"

He cocked his head and smiled. "I would love to, are you sure I won't be in the way?"

"No I'll show you what to do so don't worry."

I could tell that Reina was doing her best to be patient with me, but I was a little lost even with her instructions. I eventually told her that I would rather watch her work, and she agreed almost too eagerly. I didn't mind though, it was fun watching her. She scrunched up her nose when she thought and mumbled to herself as she took notes. I couldn't say how long I sat there and watched her but she eventually took a step back from her microscope to stretch and jumped when she saw me sitting there.

"Oh I am so sorry Mikhail! I get so caught up in my work that I tend to forget about everything else."

I laughed and walked over to her. "It's alright," I say as I lean over and press my forehead against hers. "Did you know that you make the cutest faces when you're working?"

Her face turned crimson as she mumbled, "Cute? That's dumb, how could I look cute if I'm making a face?"

I shrugged. "Well I think you're always cute."

Reina blushed and backed away from me. She bumped into the bookshelf behind her and jumped. I was afraid that I had upset her and decided to stay where I was. "I'm sorry," I said in almost a whisper.

"No no I'm sorry," she said with a nervous laugh. "I'm just not used to um, well any of this."

I looked at her; she was fiddling with one of her braids but met my gaze and shyly smiled. I walked over and took her hand. "Promise me you'll tell me if I do something that upsets you."

She nodded and shyly wrapped her arms around me. "You haven't done anything wrong; I just don't know how to respond sometimes."

I kissed the top of her head and she sighed, it was a beautiful sound.

* * *

Mikhail was so warm. He also smelled of nature, no doubt from the amount of time I knew he spent walking on the mountains. Even though he made my heart race, he was also incredibly comforting. I closed my eyes and nestled against his chest. "Mikhail?"

"Yes?"

"When did you know that you ah, liked me?"

He laughed. "Well one day I heard you singing in the mountains, I believe you were singing to the flowers. It was love at first song."

"Love!?" I squeaked as I jerked my head back and hit it against the shelf. I released my hold on Mikhail and rubbed the painful spot. When I looked back at him, he seemed sad. "I developed a crush on you last spring," I blurted out in hopes to bring a smile back to his face. "I saw you brushing the dirt off of some plant sprouts by the goddess pond. They would of done fine on their own, but it was sweet of you."

His smile returned, but I barely got the chance to see it before he pressed his lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I must admit that I was a little surprised at how quickly we fell in love. Reina was still a little shy, but much more accepting of us acting like a couple in public. While a little intimidating at first, I also became more familiar with her uncle Mako. Summer was quickly approaching and I had something very important to discuss with him before returning to the city. One day I recruited Nori to distract Reina all day so I could talk to Mako without fear of being overheard. Once I knew that it was safe, I headed to his house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

Today is the last day that I have with Mikhail before he returns to the city for the summer. I know that he will only be gone for one season, but I'm going to miss him terribly. We spent the day together and even went to Howard's café in Bluebell before stopping at to see what Cam had for sale. He played his violin to me in his room and we stayed there talking until he came to have dinner with Mako and I. We went upstairs together afterwards and he stayed until ten. Before he left we shared a passionate kiss and I slipped a flower into his pocket for him to find later. He promised to write to me, and then he was gone.

It's just for one season.

* * *

Ina wished me luck when we finished talking and I took the keys to my new home. My things had already been dropped off in a large cart and I decided to go in and look around. Yun and Ina had been kind enough to clean the place up before my arrival so I decided to put a few things out. I made the bed and put my dishes in the cabinets. It took a lot of work to pay for the expansions I ordered from Eileen over the summer, but the house was beautiful and I could tell that the money was well spent. I headed out to the mountains to search for Reina; I arrived back in Konohana a few days early partly to surprise her. It wasn't hard to find her, for she was singing the same song that made me fall in love with her.

_Aki no yuuhi ni teru yama kouyou_  
_koi mo usui mo kazu aru nakani_  
_matsu woirodoru momiji ya tsuta ha_  
_yama nofumotono suso moyou _

_Kei no ryuu ni chiri uku kouyou_  
_nami niyurarete hanare te yotsu te_  
_aka ya kiiro no shoku samazamani_  
_mizu no ueni mo oru nishiki _

* * *

I was in a good mood, Mikhail would be back in two days and I had a lot to show him in my lab. The flower seeds that he bought me before he left had been doing quite well. Since I knew that no one was on the mountains I began to sing. I won't deny that I screamed when I finished and was suddenly attacked from behind.

"Surprise my flower, I came back to you a little early," Mikhail whispered into my ear.

I clutched my chest. "You scared the life out of me you idiot!" I turned around in his arms and frowned up at him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry Reina but at least I waited until your song was over."

I sighed but couldn't help smiling. I lifted up on my toes to kiss him before admitting,  
"I missed you and it is nice to have you back early."

He nuzzled into my neck and responded, "It's good to be back. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Come on, I want to show you right away!" He excitedly took my hand and led me back to Konohana. When we reached the gates he pulled out a strip of fabric, and with a sigh I allowed him to tie it around my eyes. I could tell that he was leading me in different directions so I would lose track of where we were going but we finally began to walk in a straight line. I could hear a door open and could feel the dirt below my feet transition into a wooden floor. The blindfold fell from my eyes and I looked around at my surroundings. It didn't take me long to realize that we were standing in the, previously abandoned, farm house on the edge of town. Mikhail smiled at me as he asked, "What do you think of my new home?"

I asked excitedly, "New home? Did you buy the farm!?"

Mikhail nodded. "I decided that summers might not be so bad here, as long as you promise to spend them with me."

I giggled and nodded.

"You know," he said as a blush began to creep across his face, "you could spend every day here with me." He dropped down to one knee and pulled a blue feather from his jacket.

"I spoke to Mako before I left for the summer and he gave me his blessing."

I clapped my hands over my open mouth in surprise. Then I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I said, "Yes! I would love to."

He laughed as we fell over onto the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

_Sunset on the mountains, the fall trees aglow,_  
_Brilliant shades of autumn - crimson red, tan, yellow._  
_Maple leaves and ivy adorning the tall pine trees_  
_Weave a beautiful pattern here at the foot of the mountains._

_Autumn leaves at sunset on the mountain streams afloat,_  
_Each leaf a shade of autumn - crimson, brown, yellow._  
_Maple leaves as they drift near the bank and away_  
_Weave such beautiful brocades as they go by._

* * *

_Here's a link to the song: ?t=es&p=2471&c=85_


End file.
